Please, listen to me
by Jadedteardrop
Summary: What would you do if you had a chance to apologize to the one you have loved and hurt the most? [Takari]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the ending would have been completely different.

**Chapter 1**

"I'm going out Keru. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?" I said

"Yea sure, I'll wait up for you" was all I heard from the living room.

What a wonderful Saturday night! Instead of spending time at home, I'm going to school to retrieve my reports. Argh

Being me, the totally forgetful me, I forgot to bring my papers home to grade. The deadline is coming up pretty quickly and I'm behind schedule. Stupid me. How can a kindergarten teacher ever forget something as important as this?

The weatherman said there was going to be a clear night, but it was raining heavily. Stupid reporter, he never gets anything right. This is the fourth time he got it wrong this week. I'll never trust him again.

The rain poured down heavily and I heard another car coming up behind me. I could hear the engine powering up, so I decide to let him pass me. I look in the rear view mirror and I see this fat old drunk man singing a "Christmas Carole" while waving his hands ridiculously out the window. I could have laughed at this, but my mind was elsewhere.

I remember the first time we met so clearly in my mind that it could of just happened yesterday. My wonderful god of a husband treated me so hesitantly at first but as time past, we became best friends, and soon lovers.

Flashback

_"Taichi..du I haf ta go ta kindergar—gar..."_

"Yes, and its kindergarten. I know you going ta hwate it at fwirst but I'll bwe dere...so don't worry ok Hikawi?" He replied.

He left me at Mrs. Ayuma's class, a big old lady is what I think of her, but what was I suppose to do? I turn my head to see another kid with messy blond hair, worried eyes, and a big green hat with a T that seemed to be way to big for him.

"Hwello, I'm Hikawi. Waz ur name?"

I waited for a few moments for him to respond, but all he did was whimper and sniffle a little bit.

After about 2 minutes he finally answered me, "I-I'm Takeru"

I waited for more of what he had to say, but nothing came out.

Giving an audible sigh I turn around and grabbed a ball to play with. The stupid teacher was doing nothing but talking with this lady that had a slight resemblance with this kid. I turn my head and there he is, still standing there.

With another sigh I ask him, "Do you want ta pway wit me?"

I saw a tiny glint in his teary eyes and soon he nodded slightly.

End of Flashback

With my mind all up in La-La Land, I hear a loud yell and quickly turn my head and all I see is the fat man still behind me and screaming out the words "HOT BABY!"

I smirk slightly either out of amusement or just plain pity.

I turn my head and to my demise I see this sharp turn ahead of me. I frantically tried to do anything to prevent me from falling off the road and into that ditch, but the slippery roads prevented me from doing so. I fall off the road and all I hear before going into unconsciousness is my scream.

To be continued

Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the ending would have been completely different.

**Chapter 2**

I hear voices surrounding me. Where am I? Why is this place so dark? Someone help me get out of here! I don't like it here, I want out, but I cant help wanting to stay here. My body aches, everywhere does, "ughhh..."

"Sweetie?" I hear.

Who is that? Do I know that person? It sounds so familiar, but I cannot remember anything.

I slowly open my eyes to see this man with tired, yet concerned eyes. He gives me a weak smile and softly says, "Hey baby. Are you ok?"

I am confused. Do I know this man?

"I am wahere?" I sniff my surroundings only to figure out I'm in sort of a medical vicinity.

"You were in an accident sweetie. What happened?"

Why does he keep calling me sweetie? I don't think I've ever met him before.

In a light audible tone I ask him, "Why you cwalling me sweetie? Do I know you or somethwing?" I say with a curious expression.

His eyes widen inconsiderably and later he walks up to one of the nurses walking past my room. They talk for a few seconds and keep looking my way, so I presume they're talking about me. Finally, they depart and I wait anxiously to know what happened.

He sits next to my cot and gives me a weak yet saddening smile.

"The doctors tell me your head collision may have affected your memory. Do you remember anything at all?"

I am so confused

"Wwhat col-col-lizon mean?"

He just stares at me. I sense him going tense. I get impatient, "Who awre you?"

"I'm Takeru. Your husband."

All I do is stare at him. I take a look at my left hand and there was a ring on my finger.

I guess he was right

I want to ask him another question, but my throat felt very salty and dry. I try to clear up my throat, but that didn't work. Then I notice he hands me a glass of water. I smile weakly and thank him for it. I was surprised that I kept asking for seconds. While drinking, he tells me that I've been at rest for about 4 days.

That would explain my thirst.

Afterwards we look at each other for a few minutes until he tells me I have amnesia. I respond with a weird look. I don't even know these big long words. I get slightly annoyed with his large vocabulary so I give him an irritated look.

He looks slightly worried and asks me what wrong.

All I say to him is, "Your words make me sad, I-I am owly uhh..." I count my fingers and show it to him, "this much ywears old. Stop confusing me"

I see him get frightened a bit and he surprisingly grabbed me and hugged my frail weak body. I feel his shoulders shake and hear quiet sobs.

I'm confused. I only showed him 8 fingers.

To be continued

Don't forget to review 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the ending would have been completely different.

**Chapter 3**

**Takeru P.O.V**

"Look at the bright side, Mr. Takaishi. At least she didn't damage her brain too much. Just be patient. She'll be back to normal in no time. Perhaps you could rekindle her memory by doing things she used to do. Show her pictures, anything. _Even the tiniest thing will help_"

"Thanks, Dr. Airashi"

"Anytime. I'll be back to check up on her in a hour or so", with that said, he left the room.

I sit back on a chair at the side of her bed and I look back at my beautiful wife, sleeping in the itchy cot of the hospital. Though frail and pale from treatment, she seems to be doing fine. She's smiling right now. I wonder what she's dreaming about. I hope it's me.

I lightly brush a strained of dark brown hair that has fallen onto her forehead and kiss her lovely, blushing cheek.

"You know Takeru, Hikari wouldn't want you to worry about her"

I turn my head only to see Catherine, dressed as beautiful as ever. Her blue eyes are filled with worry. Her long and beautiful blond locks have been dyed brown. She looks like my wife now. The only difference is the eyes.

"What are you doing here, Catherine? You don't belong here", I say with some hostility in my voice

"Keru, look, I know we broke up a long time ago, but I still think it's good to be friends"

"My name is Takeru to you now. Only Hikari can call me that"

"Please Takeru, listen to me. Can we still be friends?", her eyes pleading at me

I sigh, "She's my wife. How can I not worry about her?", I said to avoid her last question.

She looks at me, "Well, at least take care of yourself. You haven't bathed in days and you wreak of…something"

"What if she wakes up and notices that I'm not there. I won't allow that"

She passes a bill to me, "Well, she wouldn't want you to starve to death. Take this and go to the cafeteria downstairs before I drag you there"

I look at Hikari, and then back to Catherine. She stares, no; glares at me like the type of glare my own mother would stare down at me when I didn't obey her.

I sigh, "If she wakes up again, tell me as soon as possible. I'll be back in 15 minutes", I said as I exit the door.

I walk down the flight of 16 staircases in the hospital. I never did like elevators and I will never trust it.

I enter the cafeteria and wait impatiently for someone to serve me.

"What cha want, darling?", said someone

I look at my server and notice that she's no older than me. 27 years old, light brown hair with emerald eyes.

"Coffee, make it as black as you can"

She winks at me and fetches my coffee. I blush, no matter how old I get, I cannot but get embarrassed by that type of affection, especially ones that's not from my wife. I never did like that kind of attention anyway.

She hands me my coffee and receipt and I hand her the bill Catherine gave me earlier.

She winks at me again and says, "It's on the house, darling."

I blush again and quickly exit the cafeteria.

**Catherine P.O.V**

I look her, sleeping rather uncomfortable now, as if she's having a nightmare, her smile that she had before disappeared when Takeru left the room.

I cannot but be jealous of this girl. Not only has she married the man of my life, but she's perfect!

No! I will not do this. I will not be the green-eyed monster. Takeru is happy, and that's the way I want it to be. She's done nothing wrong to me anyway.

I can't be mad, I can't be mad, I can't be ma---huh? What is that that I hear? I look at Hikari and notice that she's…whimpering?

I guess her whimpering stopped my train of thought. She's sweating now. I quickly walked into her private washroom, take a dampened cloth and put it against her forehead.

A few minutes later, she's calm and relaxed.

I looked at her expecting a response, but she didn't react. I sighed.

"You know, when Takeru said that you had amnesia, we were all worried about you, especially Taichi. He can't be here right now, but he'll come and see you as soon as he comes back from Europe"

"Is she awake yet?"

I quickly jumped when he said that, "Oh, Takeru. No. You startled me."

"Sorry"

**Hikari P.O.V**

Where am I? Hello? Is anyone there? This place is so dark. I never did like the dark. Someone used to help me with this fear, but that person isn't here.

"HELLO!"

No one responds. I feel so vulnerable right now; tears are rolling down my cheek. All I could do is scream, and I did just that.

Just then, I felt something, something calming and serene. It feels really nice, like a dampened cloth? My mom used to dampen a cloth and rub it against my forehead whenever I was sick.

"_You know, when Takeru said that you had amnesia, we were all worried about you, especially Taichi. He can't be here right now, but he'll come and see you as soon as he comes back from Europe"_

Who's Taichi?

"Is she awake yet?" 

I think I know that voice. He said his name was Tanaka?

"_Oh, Takeru. No. You startled me."_

Oh, Takeru. That's it.

"_Why are you sweating?"_

"_I walked all the way up to here"_

"_You still scared of heights I assume?"_

"Yep" 

I slowly open my eyes to only see two strangers talking. Right now I'm frightened. Who are these people? I've seen the man with the blond hair before I think, but who is that auburn-headed girl? She's really pretty. Was she the one who helped me?

Though my mouth is dry, I look at her and said in a hoarse and painful manner,_ "Mom?"_

To be continued

Don't forget to review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do don't own Digimon. If I did, the ending would have been completely different.

Chapter 4 **Takeru P.O.V**

"Like I said before, anything, even the most tiniest will help regain Mrs. Takaishi's memories"

"But Dr. Airashi, Catherine's not her mother"

"I know, but at least she can identify _someone_, even though it really isn't her real mom. Perhaps you can get her real mom to come in?"

"Hikari's parents are dead. They were in a car accident about 2 years ago"

Flashback

"_Now don't worry about us, we'll be back in no time, alright Takeru?"_

"_Yes Mrs. Yamagi", I said in an embarrassed manner_

"_How many times Takeru? Call me mom", she said in a pleasant tone._

"_Oh, yeah. It's raining outside right now. How about if I drive you and Mr. Yamagi to the airport? It'll be my pleasure"_

"_Takeru dear, that'll be wonderful"_

"_Just give me an hour to finish packing alright"_

"_Sure, Mrs-Yam--, I mean mom"_

End Flashback

"Mr. Takaishi, are you alright?"

He looks at me with a very worried expression. By then I realize that I'm sweating and breathing in an irregular manner.

"Mr. Takaishi?"

No. I won't allow myself to reminisce about _that _certain event. Hikari already forgave me. I will not think about it anymore. She forgave me, she forgave me, she forga—

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'm just tired." I said in an attempt to avoid further questioning

He looks at me and dismisses my suspicious behavior. "Anyway, looks like Ms. Catherine seems to be helping Mrs. Takaishi. She's talking more, she isn't frightened by you as much, and most importantly she's improving."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good thing"

"If this keeps up, perhaps you could allow Ms. Catherine to spend some more time around you and Mrs. Takaishi?"

"What do you mean by this? She's already spending enough time with Hikari. Come to think of it, she's spending more time with her than I am"

"I'm just saying. Nevertheless, Mrs. Takaishi will be released in a few days. Perhaps you could think about what I just said?"

"You mean along the lines of _inviting_ Catherine to move in with us?"

"Well, to a certain extent, but that will most definitely help", with that he leaves.

I leave the reception room that I was in with Dr. Airashi and walk back into Hikari's room. I peer in and cannot but smile at what's going on.

Catherine's P.O.V 

"And do you know what this is used for, Hikari?" I said while showing her a plastic tube

"Uhmm, I don't know", she said in a cute manner

"It's called lipstick. You put it on your lips, and it'll attract many men to you. It's wonderful"

She looks at me and then at the lipstick. She then takes it and applies it onto her lips and then, "Ewwww! _Mom_! It tastes horrible!"

I cannot help but giggle, "You aren't suppose to eat it, silly!"

"Well it tastes horrible. I'm never going to use it. Ever!" 

"You will sooner or later. After all, it is Takeru's favorite cosmetic he likes on you"

"Hmph. Well then he'll have to find _someone else_ to use it!" she said in a stubborn tone.

"Ah hem"

We both jumped and were pleasantly surprised to see Takeru at the doorway. He looks at me, then at Hikari, "How is my favourite girl?"

He keeps looking at me, and I cannot but feel giddy, "I'm fi—"

"Wonderful! Takeru! Look at what _mommy_ just showed me? It tastes horrible though, don't try!"

Oh! Thank God she replied before me. That would have been a sticky situation.

He chuckles at what the girl just said. I bite my tongue when I see Takeru giving her an affectionate hug. He then kisses her forehead and looks at me, "Catherine, I know this may sound queer, but would you mind moving in with us?"

"What!"

"I mean, you can take all the time you need to think about this, but it'll help Hikari improve her memories"

"But, Takeru. What if she brings up _the accident_?"

"She'll understand. After all, it's for the best."

"I guess if it helps with Hikari's condition."

"Oh! Thank you so much!", he exclaimed. He then let go of Hikari and rushes towards me to give me a hug, "You don't how much this'll mean to me"

I cannot but blush at this affection. Takeru and I haven't been this close in years. I sigh in my bliss and return the hug.

"It'll be for the best, _Cathy_. After all, _doctor's orders_."

"_Doctor's orders_?"

"Yes"

Just then, I just realized something. Did Takeru just call me _Cathy_?

To be continued

Don't forget to review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, the ending would have been completely different.

Chapter 5

** Catherine's P.O.V**

When we were dating, Takeru used to call me Cathy, and I Keru. After the accident, he completely ignored me. I always believed that I'd never hear my sweet nickname to be said by him again. It's nice. I really hope he'll say it more often.

I never really understood why whenever he would say it, I'd feel so giddy and special, yet whenever everyone else would say it; I'd feel nothing. Bizarre, isn't it?

I'm pacing around my house right now, well, actually mansion. My parent's are fairly wealthy. They own an industrial company, #1 in Europe. And yes, being daddy's little princess I have always been given everything I've ever wanted, whenever I want it, but what I want I can never get.

I don't understand why I agreed to his proposition anyway. I mean, it sounds so crazy. I'm his ex-mistress, moving into his house to take care of his wife. Argh…the things you do for love.

**Hikari P.O.V**

"Wow, you look very pretty here, Takeru"

"Well, you don't look that bad yourself", he says

He's trying to help me remember my past. He brought a lot of photo albums. We're looking at our wedding album right now, "We look so nice together"

"Yeah, and this is our honeymoon. Here, we're at Paris, France. Lots of wonderful memories."

He looks rather nervous now. Paris, France? What happened there? I see Dr. Arashi come in so I dismiss it.

"Ah, how are you feeling today Mrs. Takaishi?" he says to me in a kind and uncannily familiar manner. He greets my husband a few seconds later.

"I'm fine, Takeru just showed me some pictures of our wedding. Don't we look pretty?" I show him a photo with us dancing under the moonlight. He's dressed in a white, satin tuxedo while I was in a strapless white gown, consisting of embedded white beads.

He peers at the picture and he awkwardly smiles and replies, "You look wonderful. Very pretty dress, my dear"

"So doctor, how is she fairing along?", Takeru says in a cool manner while wrapping his arms around my shoulder.

"Well, she can be released today. I just came in here to inform you that the release papers are ready and you can sign them anytime now. I also have to speak to your wife."

"No problem. I'll be back in a few minutes, while Dr. Arashi checks up on you", he quickly kisses my forehead and walks out into the receptionist's room.

I turn my head, only to see Dr. Arashi gazing at me. He quickly looks away, blushing to himself and tells me that I'm suppose to visit him once every week. He also says that my mother will be moving in with us. I cannot but feel giddy over this. Mommy will make everything better, she always does.

**Takeru P.O.V**

"Here you go", I state after signing the release forms and handing it to the receptionist. She smiles at me and I smile back.

"You know, I've never seen a husband so caring and faithful to his wife. It's so nice", she says

"Well yeah, she deserves it", with that I leave.

I walk back into Hikari's room only to see Dr. Arashi wheeling her out on a wheelchair. I guess he packed her bags for her. They're talking right now, "Oh? What's my favourite game? Hmmm…I guess it would be tag"

"Like cat and mouse? The cat chasing the mouse?"

"Yes, what about you?" I see Hikari go deep in thought therefore I interrupt them.

Dr. Arashi smiles at me and tells me that he'll want to meet up with Hikari every once a week until she gets better. He also tells me that he never really liked the doctor-to-patient relationships. He says he never liked it, as if there will always be a barrier between them.

"Why don't you just come over? Hikari won't be that scared of you. She's always been friendlier towards friends than doctors. That way she can open up to you easier and it'll be better for her. She hates hospitals too", I offer.

He goes deep in thought before saying, "That's a really wonderful idea. I never really thought of that. How is Saturday morning?"

"That'll be fine, I'll write down my address", I take out a pen and paper and scribble it down.

Dr. Arashi P.O.V

"Pssst…Dr. Arashi", I look at Hikari "I think I know what my favourite game is…"

"Oh? What is it?"

"I absolutely _adore_ hide and seek"


End file.
